


Yella

by TrekFaerie



Series: Spaghetti Threesomes [3]
Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, Multi, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In sickness and in health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yella

Yellow fever swept through North Carolina that summer like a wild storm, striking down many in its path. Broomhilda von Shaft got it in a bad way, but her fainting off her horse mid-gallop was much worse (for the boys, if not for her) than the sickness.

It was agonizing for Django, standing out in the light rain and heavy mud while his wife shivered and groaned inside the abandoned cabin they had managed to find. Schultz was inside, tending to her, for reasons that had not been very well-explained. He saw a fat mosquito flying around him, and he slapped it down with enough force to leave a splatter of blood on his pants.

Schultz left the cabin a short while later, dusting off his hands on his shirt. "As much as she seems to think otherwise, she'll be fine in a few days." He sat down on the splintery wood of the front porch and took out his gun for cleaning. "All we can do is provide her with water and rest, and that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Django gave him an uncertain look. "Thought you was a dentist. How come you know so much about it?"

"I was struck down much like our poor Brunhilde when I first came to America. Terrible illness; it can kill you if you're not lucky. But, once you've had it, you, apparently, can never get it again, which is quite lucky."

"I never had it."

"I can't imagine you having bad luck, Django!" He paused in his cleaning, looking up thoughtfully. "If you _do_ start vomiting black blood, do take care not to do it in front of the lady. You might upset her."

"I think you'd turn green faster than Hildy would." He glanced back at the door. He could hear Hildy inside, retching. It broke his heart, that he couldn't do anything about it. "You sure she's gonna be alright?"  


"More than sure; I'm certain. Why, don't you beli--"

_"What's that nigger doin' in our house, cuz?!"_

They looked to see three large, white shapes coming over the horizon. They were men, dressed in overalls and dragging a dead buck by a rope, shotguns slung over their shoulders.  


Django didn't move. "You sure this place's abandoned?" 

The look on Schultz's face said that, no, he suddenly wasn't very sure at all-- but he was a smart man, and quick-minded, so the look passed quickly. "Django, dear boy," he said with a cheery if tentative tone, "if I just so happened to tell you that those angry-looking gentlemen over there happened to be members of the Red Eye Gang, the very same men we were tracking down before Broomhilda's unfortunate fall, would you believe me?"

Django squinted at the men through the rain, and shrugged. "Sure," he said, reaching for his pistol.

**Author's Note:**

> so after this fic, this AU is going places  
> namely, indianapolis  
> so buckle up and put some sort of faith in me or god that I know what the fuck I'm doing  
> it's gonna be a bumpy ride


End file.
